Morrelpelt's Nursery Tales: Lionroar Strikes Back!
A young pale brown tabby kit pounced at a golden dappled toms' tail. He yowled with pain and whirled around, facing the kit "Ow! I swear to StarClan, Reedkit, you better get out of the warriors' den right now, or I'm telling Rookfeather!" The tabby kits eyes stretched wide and she squeaked with fear. "No! Not Rookfeather, Morrelpelt, please! She'll never let me out of the nursery again, if she hears I've been in the warriors' den!" The dappled tom flicked his tail. He growled low in his throat. "Alright, Reedkit. I think you better sit down here, and I'll tell you a story." Reedkit sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws. She flicked her ear as a fly buzzed in it, but her eyes stayed focused on Morrelpelt's face. "Once, a long time ago, there was a golden tabby tom named Lionroar. He was a fantastic warrior, but he was hungry for revenge. His father had been accidentally thrown over a cliff by a cat named Whitefoot, when Lionroar was just a kit, and he wanted Whitefoot to die, to make up for his fathers un-needed death. What he didn't know was that Whitefoot hadn't meant to kill Lionroars' father, that it had only been an accident..." Chapter Two - Lionroar wants Revenge ''This scene is now in Lionroars point of view, not Morrelspots. '' Lionroar flicked his tail, staring at Whitefoot, his fathers murderer. He wanted so badly to lunge for the tom, to kill him now, but the truce of the full moon kept his claws sheathed. "Lionroar? Lionroar, whats the matter with you?" The voice was Riverstone's. He liked the gray she-cat, but right now, he was irritated by her. Her turned to her, baring his teeth and laying back his ears. Riverstone yowled quietly and flinched away from him. He spat at her paws and bounded away, sitting away from the other cats. ''My father didn't need to die. Whitefoot needs to be punished! He must be killed...its the only way he'll ever feel the pain I felt at the death of my father! ''He didn't notice it when the leaders began talking, but he didn't care. He sprang to his paws and stalked away. He heard Blossomstar yowl for him to sit down, but he ignored her. He heard pawsteps behind him, but didn't turn until he was away from Five Trees. "Lionroar. Turn around." It was Bluestripe. He sighed with relief as he faced the blue gray tom. Goldendapple, Reedstrike, Dappleflower, and Dewdrop were behind him. They were his allies - they were going to help him come up with a plan to get rid of Whitefoot. "Yeah, Bluestripe? Sorry I kinda stormed out of there... I was irritated." Bluestripe smiled and pounced playfully at Lionroar. He was his sisters mate, and they thought of eachother as brothers. Blossomtail, his sister, had died bearing there only kit, Spiderfoot, who was back at camp. "We've come up with a plane!" Dappleflower yowled and leapt on top of Bluestripe and Lionroar. He yelped as her hindpaws drove the breath out of him, but before he could protest, the rest of the group had flung into the pile. He ducked under Bluestripe to avoid being landed on by Dewdrop. "Shut up, you mouse-brain!" He snarled, exploding out of the pile. "Do you want all the cats back at Five Trees to hear us?" Dappleflower sat up and licked her paw, drawing it over her ear. "But its a good plan, Lionroar!" She insisted. Then Bluestripe leaned in and told him what the plan was. And Lionroar was growling with pleasure by the time he was finished.